Children's Books Wiki:Help build this wiki
This is a list of ways you can help this wiki grow! * Add new book entries. Let others know about books you like, or books you don't! Please use the buttons on the mainpage. * Add a reader's review to an existing book entry. * Add to an existing page. There is a list at the bottom of this page of " " * Rate a book by clicking on the gold stars at the bottom of any book entry. * Create a new article about an author. * Create a new article about a series of books. ; Even if you can only write one sentence it is better than none! * Need inspiration? . Find a title, then use the entry boxes on this home page. * Find out more About this wiki. * Simple editing tips can be found at ' ' * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. Articles in need We need YOUR help! All of the below articles have been identified as needing help. Please click on any of the books that you have read and start editing! Short articles These pages just need to be expanded everywhere! So, get editing! Books *Anne of Green Gables *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Edward the Blue Engine *Encyclopedia Brown Finds the Clues *Encyclopedia Brown Solves Them All *Encyclopedia Brown Strikes Again *Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of the Disgusting Sneakers *Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of the Sleeping Dog *Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of the Slippery Salamander *Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of the Treasure Hunt *Encyclopedia Brown, Boy Detective *Eric Liddell: Something Greater Than Gold *George Speaks *Knight's Fee *Peek-A-Boo *Percy the Small Engine *Summer Term at St. Clare's *The Adventures of Thomas *The Last Battle *The Tanglewoods' Secret *The Waltons *The Whipping Boy *This Little Baby *Toby the Tram Engine *Tom's Midnight Garden Series of books *Christian Heroes: Then & Now *Nick & Co. *Percy the Park Keeper *Sophie series *The Indian in the Cupboard series Authors *Janet & Geoff Benge *Patricia St John *Jeff Kinney *Jacqueline Wilson Genres *Absurdist fiction *Mystery Expansion These pages are long enough not to be stubs, but are major pages, and need to be expanded! So, what are you waiting for? Books Series *Biggles *Roman Mysteries Authors Parental Guidance These articles currently have no parental guidance! Please add the parental guidance if you have read any of the below! Books *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *James and the Giant Peach *Jurassic Park: The Junior Novelization *Nick & Co. *Mariel of Redwall *Martin the Warrior *Midnight for Charlie Bone *The Waltons *Haunted Waters *Stolen Secrets *The Time Twister Series *Children of the Red King *Harry Potter *The Indian in the Cupboard series *The Shapeshifter Authors *Cathy Cassidy *Jenny Nimmo *Kate DiCamillo *Patricia St. John *Rosemary Sutcliff *Sally Lloyd-Jones Description These pages currently have either no description, or a very poor one. Please add to the description NOW! Books *Little House in the Big Woods *Knight's Fee *Nick & Co. Series *The Indian in the Cupboard series *Warriors Authors